1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing both ice and beverages and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a beverage dispenser that includes a large ice storage capacity and an improved ice dispensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Available space is a valuable commodity in small convenience stores, cafeterias, concession stands, fast food service lines, and the like. Accordingly, the relevant industry sets certain ice and beverage dispenser size and dimensional requirements based on practical limitations of service counter area related to ease of everyday operation and routine maintenance. The industry is constantly looking for improved apparatus that take up less counter space while delivering the same or increased levels of efficiency. Consequently, small compact machines facilitating the delivery of food service and suitable for service counters of set and limited dimensions are constantly in demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,685 issued Jun. 5, 1990 to Landers discloses an ice dispenser. The ice dispenser includes an ice bin having an inward and rearward sloped front wall and forward sloped semi-cylindrical bottom wall. A paddle wheel is positioned in a recess in the sloping front wall. The paddle wheel includes a circular plate lying along a central portion of the annular recess. The paddle wheel further includes a truncated conical plate converging from the circular plate and paddles extending radially from the conical plate. As the paddle wheel rotates, ice entering the recess from the ice bin is lifted to a discharge chute communicating with the recess.
With both ice and chilled beverages becoming a necessary part of modern day food service, combined ice and chilled beverage dispensers are desirable because they logically increase efficiency by eliminating the need for two separate machines thereby making more counter space available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,007 issued Apr. 14, 1992 to Utter discloses one such design. Utter discloses an ice handling and beverage dispenser including an agitator assembly mounted within a downwardly sloping ice storage bin. The assembly includes a rotor connected to an agitator that contains a frame to sweep the ice. The rotor includes a plurality of circumferentially arranged L-shaped ice moving scoops. A motor rotatable drives the agitator assembly whereby the scoops lift ice from a location adjacent the of the bin to an outlet chute thereabove.
Although both Landers and Utter operate satisfactorily, they both suffer from several disadvantages. Landers includes only an ice dispenser and, therefore, does not save counter space because a separate beverage dispenser is required. Additionally, both Landers and Utter utilize two ice compartments; a first for storing potable ice and a second for storing ice used to cool the cold plate. That configuration is inefficient because the division of the ice restricts the supply of both potable ice and ice used to cool the cold plate.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,654 issued Oct. 8, 1991 to Schroeder, et al. discloses an alternative combination ice and beverage dispenser. Schroeder et al. disclose an ice storage and dispensing system utilizing a circular rotating tray and an intermediate cone chute to dispense ice efficiently in combination with chilled beverage dispensing.
A highly desirable combination ice and beverage dispenser would provide only one large storage compartment and a unique means for directing ice to the lowest end of a paddle wheel located within the ice compartment. Such a design would almost double the capacity of potable ice storage as compared to the dispensers disclosed in the aforementioned patents.